fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney Whitmore (SV)
Courtney Whitmore is the teenaged protege of the The Star Spangled Kid who became a super-hero known as Stargirl. Powers and Abilities She has no powers herself but the Cosmic Staff '''allows the following: :*Teleportation' - Courtney used the staff to teleport herself, Carter Hall and Oliver to the Watchtower. :*'Energy projection' - She could manipulate and blast energy with the staff. :*'Flight''' - She was able to defy gravity while fighting Icicle in Watchtower, only landing when he hit her. Courtney is also very capable of handling herself in combat. She was able to swiftly dodge and land hits when she battled Icicle as well as do many acrobatic flips and maneuvers. Courtney appears to be extremely adept at using her powers presumably due to her training under Sylvester Pemberton. Early life Courtney Whitmore had a normal life as a student at Blue Valley High and with her mom and step-dad, Pat Dugan. Then, everything changed when she opened Pat's footlocker and discovered his well-guarded secret: Pat Dugan had once been Stripesy, teenage sidekick to the Golden Age hero Star-Spangled Kid. Originally so she could annoy the overprotective Pat, she made a costume designed after Star-Spangled Kid's and began a career as a superhero. Eventually, Pat introduced her to the other surviving Justice Society members. Courtney became Sylvester's protege, during which she trained with him. As a result of her training, she dropped out of school for roughly three weeks. After his death, Courtney inherited his Cosmic Control Belt and Staff, by stealing them from the police evidence locker. Season Nine Courtney was in the hospital after Sylvester Pemberton died. Clark Kent tried to console her, but she assumed that he just wanted a story after she saw his press pass. Courtney took the Cosmic Staff from evidence and was confronted by Oliver over it. Kent Nelson arrived and used the staff to teleport himself and Courtney away. Later, she went to see Carter Hall and Kent Nelson. After donning her Stargirl uniform, she tried to draw out Icicle but was intercepted by Green Arrow. However, Icicle still came and the two battled furiously, but Courtney was saved by Green Arrow when Icicle sent ice daggers straight at her. Courtney and Fate convinced Carter to work with Clark Kent and his team of heroes, (Chloe, Oliver, and Martian Manhunter) and together they were able to stop the second Icicle. Stargirl joined Clark and Chloe's team of heroes to battle the Kandorians, along with Hawkman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, and Black Canary. She was distraught after learning of Clark's plan to leave Earth, but decided to support his choice after Clark's speech. She saluted him and then returned to the battle. Season Ten Courtney was among the guests who attended the engagement party for Clark and Lois at the Watchtower. Later that night, she came to Oliver's aid along with Carter Hall when Oliver was being attacked by a mob of civilians. The three escaped from the mob when Courtney used the Cosmic Staff to teleport them back to the Watchtower. She was subsequently present when Clark decided to shut down Watchtower. She later attended Carter Hall's funeral dressed in her Stargirl costume with the rest of the Justice League where she lead the funeral and placed Hawkman's helmet and mace onto his tomb. She has built a connection with Dinah Lance because she was there for support. She was rendered unconscious along with the other heroes in attendance by the unknown object that emerged from Carter's grave. She along with the rest of the heroes would held captive by the Government, but would be freed thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Months later, Courtney was working with John Jones to investigate Marionette Ventures, only to get herself under their control to commit crimes when they implanted a device on her neck. Clark and Lois were able to stop her and save her by removing the device. Courtney was present at Watchtower when Tess was analyzing the device and discovered that it was made by Winslow Schott. Courtney informed the team about the members of Marionette Ventures. She later got Clark and Tess a ferry ride to Stryker's Island to confront the Toyman. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smallville Heroes Category:Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Characters Category:Living Smallville Heroes